Forever and Always
by Amie.Shine.Your.Light
Summary: Spencer and Toby love each other a lot but what will Spencer do if –A says she is going to injure Toby? How far will Spencer go to save the one she loves the most?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I have decided to write a Spoby story because I know that they have become a very popular couple on the show. This whole story is dedicated to Elif Ciftci because she loves Spoby so much. I hope you guys enjoy this story because I know I have enjoyed writing it. There might be more chapters if you guys enjoy it! I'd love to know what you think so please take time and write me a review. -I don't own any of the Pretty Little Liars characters or the show (all rights go to ABC Family) or the books (all rights go to Sara Shepard).

Forever and Always

_Spencer and Toby love each other a lot but what will Spencer do if –A says she is going to injure Toby? How far will Spencer go to save the one she loves the most?_

For once in her life Spencer Hastings had found someone who she loved. She had over powering feelings towards Toby Cavanaugh, the boy who lived next door. Toby made her heart pound hard against her chest; sometimes she thought that her heart was beating so fast it might crack one of her ribs. She didn't care, she loved everything about Toby; his smile, the way he walked, damn even the way he dressed. She didn't even care about his past; she didn't care about his prison sentence because inside she knew that he didn't deserve to have so much hatred towards him.

Toby and Spencer had not been together long but Spencer already knew that she loved Toby. She knew that Toby was the only person she was willing to spend the rest of her life with. He made her feel safe, he looked after her and he made her happy when she was sad. He would hold her hand in public and even kiss her right in front of the Hasting family. Toby would surprise Spencer with hugs around the waist and the electricity from this hug would past through the lovers bodies.

But after Spencer and her friends called the police about Ian's 'death' everything has changed. The lovers have been ripped away from each other's arms and with neither of the families wanting them to be together; the soul mates will find it hard to be together. No matter how much they want to see each other their parents won't allow it. But Spencer knew that she will love Toby... forever and always.

Spencer Hasting sat at her desk trying to complete her English homework that was due in the next day. But it didn't matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the homework she couldn't get her mind of Toby. He took over her already crowded mind and she fell breathless every time she thought about him.

Spencer ran her hand softly over her lips, trying to catch hold of the memories of Toby's kisses. Toby's kisses were soft, yet passionate. They were unexpected but needed. They were kind, sweet, memorable... they were everything that Toby was. She longed to taste his sweet lips once more, she more than longed for them... she needed them. She knew that her parents frowned upon their relationship, but Spencer sometimes wondered if her family actually cared about her at all. They just seemed to care for Mellissa, check that _she _was ok... they never did that for Spencer.

So she sat at her desk, thinking. She knew that if she didn't try on her homework she would get an awful mark. She wasn't Aria Montgomery. She couldn't hand in an awful piece of homework knowing that Mr Fitz would give her an amazing mark anyway... Mr Fitz was Aria's secret boyfriend and so everything Aria did in English, Mr Fitz would praise her for. But who was she kidding? Aria and Mr Fitz's relationship was in so much more danger than hers and Toby's.

Spencer sighed to herself softly before picking up her phone and sending Toby a quick text.

_Hey Toby.  
>I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I can get one of the girls to cover for me. I need to see you Toby.<br>I love you  
>Spencer xx<em>

She hit the send button and watched as the message sent. She then sat back in her chair and wondered how long it would take for him to reply. _Maybe he wouldn't reply_ she thought to herself. Spencer watched the painful seconds tick by on the clock, the seconds turned into minutes. Every minute felt like a punch in the face, he still hadn't replied and she had sent the text 45 minutes ago.

Another 15 minutes passed and Spencer was devastated because Toby still hadn't text her back. But just as she began to give up hope her phone bleep indicating that she had a text. She was quick to answer it and the screen name read: Toby.

_Hey Spence,  
>Sorry I didn't text you early I needed to get away from my parents and Jenna before texting you. They don't want me to see you; they say that just because you're a person of interest in Alison DiLaurentis' I can't see you! But yeah I'll meet you. Under the bridge of Rosewood's Lake. Near the old oak tree... I'll see you in 15 minutes!<br>I love you too  
>Toby xx<em>

Spencer felt a huge gush of happiness wash over her body. She could feel the grin spread across her face as she rushed to change into something prettier. After a few minutes she had finally decided on an outfit. She was wearing long, skinny, faded jeans and a black vest top; knee high leather boots and a long necklace. She left her hair falling in ringlets around her shoulders and only added eye liner to her already beautiful eyes. She quickly glanced in the old, floor length mirror before leaving her room.

Spencer left her house after telling her parents that she was going to meet Aria for coffee. Of course Aria didn't mind covering for Spencer because she was spending the whole afternoon with Ezra in his apartment; eating take outs and watching their favourite old movies. Aria and Ezra did this all the time so it was easy for Spencer to say she was meeting up with Aria.

Spencer arrived at Rosewood Lake and made her way under the bridge. As she walked around the corner she saw Toby standing under the bridge with one ruby, red rose clutched in his right hand. He looked amazing; he was wearing a skin tight, white, long sleeved top, skinny black jeans and black and white converse. His dark brown hair flopped over his head perfectly and the sunlight made his beautiful clear blue eyes shine bright. He had a smile spread over his face, which showed off his white teeth, as he walked slowly towards Spencer.

As soon as Spencer and Toby were is touching distance Toby slowly ran his hands through Spencer's hair and began to passionately kiss her on the lips. The electricity bolt that flowed through Spencer and Toby's bodies was so powerful it could set a house on fire. When their lips touched it was like they didn't care about anyone else in the whole wide world. All they cared about was the fact they were together; they hadn't said anything to each other but actions speak louder than words... right?

"Spencer, I've missed you so much! Can you believe that our parents won't let us see each other? I mean who do they think they are pulling us apart and expecting us never to see each other? If only they could see how much I love you Spencer, maybe then they would be happy that I have found someone as perfect as you." Toby said to Spencer in his angelic voice.

"Oh Toby. I love you so much!" Spencer replied to him before pulling him in for another long, passionate kiss and holding him tightly in a hug. They stayed in this moment for a while. During this hug Spencer could smell Toby; his scent filled her nose and washed through her blood stream.

"Do you know what I love most about you Spence?" Toby asked her quietly. "No, what do you love most about me?" She replied to him sweetly.

"The fact that you never let anyone stand in your way. You always have a smile on your face even if someone if trying to knock you down. You don't care how much trouble you'll get into you never let anyone get in your way. And I love you for it." He whispered into her hair line.

"Well Mr Cavanaugh, I love you for your determination. I know that you've been through a lot over the past couple of months and I am truly sorry that I didn't believe you in the first place. I know now that you did nothing to Alison... Do you forgive me?" She replied to him softly. She pulled away and looked him directly in his eyes.

Toby cupped his hands around her petite face and kissed her on the lips. He didn't need to answer her question because Toby knew that he had already forgiven Spencer. It was like the first time he had talked to her, he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was the one that he wanted to hold, the one he wanted by his side for eternity.

Spencer's phone vibrated loudly, breaking into their precious moment, and she reached into her pocket to see what it was.

**Unknown  
><strong>_Well, well Miss Hastings. What would you do if you never saw Toby again? What would happen if he was in a life threatening accident? What you back bitch... I'm still here and i know everything. –A xox_

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Do you want it to continue? Write a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Also check out my other stories (most of them are Ezria stories)!**

**-Amie xox**


	2. Author Notes

**Don't get too excited…. This isn't a new chapter!**

Hey! This isn't an update on my story. I will hopefully be updating it soon. I have been really busy working with a wonderful campaign called the A21 campaign. We are standing together to raise awareness for the 27 Million slaves who are in the modern day slave trade. Did you know that only 1-2% of them are being rescued? There are more slaves today than there have ever been in the history of the world? How can you help, I hear you ask. Well, download the song of iTunes and Amazon. It is called 27 Million by LZ7 and Matt Redman. Also, join the A21 campaign on facebook. Visit the website and see how you can get involved. Together we can stop slavery and save them!

Also, you guys might want to read my other, original story. Go onto Wattpad and type in Scandal. It is the one by AmieShineYourLight.

I hope you guys join the A21 Campaign. Be the voice for the voiceless!

I love you guys xD

-Amie xox


End file.
